


The Second Chance Café

by hopelofan



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelofan/pseuds/hopelofan
Summary: They both just desperately needed a new start.





	The Second Chance Café

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a Bill/Katie story but I decided: NAH! Because Bill honestly doesn't deserve my girl Katie and Wyatt ended up being the perfect guy for her. I hope you like this story. It's inspired by an incomplete story by Regency. Damn I wish they would finish it. Anyway, happy reading!

**1 - Queues and Scones**  
  
As she pulled into her reserved parking space, Katie noticed a queue of people already lined up at the door of the café. As she killed the engine, a smile tugged at her full lips. Seeing the familiar faces of her employees and recurring customers - the most die-hard caffeine addicts in L.A., or so it seemed - a sense of accomplishment swirled inside of her chest. She provided a place of refuge and comfort that people felt welcome to return to again and again. That's what she had been hoping for when she opened this place three months ago. The Second Chance Café was supposed to be a safe place, a quiet escape amongst the constant hustle and bustle of life, and so far, it was... For _her,_ most of all.  
  
The warm rays of blessed daylight were just cresting over the Hollywood hills as Katie climbed out of her midnight blue Lexus. Shondra, a bouncy, high-energy young woman with soft skin the color of melted caramel, and cat-like green eyes - who seemed to exist solely on the coffee she served as head barista - spotted her boss and fairly hopped over.  
  
"Let me take that off of your hands," Shondra said, relieving Katie of the huge tray of cranberry scones. Katie had stayed up for hours last night after tucking Will in, perfecting the recipe. She hoped they would be a huge hit with the customers. Local bakeries provided most of the goodies at the shoppe, but Katie figured if she was going to charge Rodeo Drive prices, she should offer the clientele something extra special now and again.  
  
"Thanks," Katie murmured. She locked up her car and held up her huge key ring on which dangled about fifteen brass keys, each used for something different within the café. The crowd seemed to part just for her and Shondra. She unlocked the door to a chorus of _"hello, Katies"_ and walked inside. She flipped on the lights and then just stood there for a moment taking in the sight of the smooth countertops, polished mahogany tables, and chrome appliances that gleamed brightly. She still couldn't believe it - this place belonged to her. It was really hers and it was something to be proud of.  
  
"Uh, Boss?" Shondra said. "You're blocking the doorway _again."_ She chuckled as Katie moved aside. Katie got caught marveling over the café every morning. It was a blessing in her life though and she was incredibly grateful to have it. It had given her a sense of purpose when she felt she had been drifting along aimlessly before, lost on a sea of loneliness and despair. It was a steadying force and she didn't take it for granted. She never would.  
  
Katie moved to the big picture window on which was emblazoned the cafe's name. She studied it for a moment, the curvy lettering she had designed herself, and then reached for the string on the blinds. She rolled the shutters up bit by bit, sunlight slowly pouring over her - bright, warm, _full of promise..._


End file.
